Rédemption
by Hermystic
Summary: Recueil d'OS. La guerre est finie depuis longtemps mais Narcissa Malfoy n'est pas tranquille pour autant ... Que cela soit le fruit du hasard ou non, elle va tout faire pour se racheter ne serait-ce qu'un peu.


**Titre du recueil : **Rédemption

**Auteure : ** Hermystic

**Rating :** K

**Pairing : **Hermione/Narcissa

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit, tout est à JKR.

**Notes : **Bonjour par ici ! J'ai eu l'envie d'écrire sur Narcissa et sur sa façon de demander pardon à différents personnages ... La guerre n'est donc jamais bien loin ... J'ai déjà quelques idées des personnages à associer reste à les écrire ! Je ne sais pas trop quand mais cela se fera en temps voulu ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)  


**Source d'inspiration : **des ateliers d'écriture sur le serveur Discord Plume arc-en-ciel le tout en temps limité portant sur les sens, un pairing inspiré du F/F on FF Challenge et mon imagination débordante !

* * *

Des mois voire des années s'étaient écoulés depuis la fin de la guerre. Pourtant, Narcissa n'avait jamais pu oublier les hurlements de douleur d'Hermione sous la torture de Bellatrix. Ils hantaient ses jours et ses nuits quel que soit le cadre où elle se trouvait. Elle ne pensait pas avoir été autant marquée par cet épisode précis. Sans doute était ce parce qu'elle imaginait son fils à la place d'Hermione.

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux et tenta d'imaginer quelque chose de plus agréable mais cela était difficile. Elle était pourtant sur le Chemin de Traverse ce qui aurait dû la détendre. Après tout, la foule était joyeuse et se pressait tout autour d'elle. La femme blonde était tellement lente qu'une autre personne la heurta. Elle allait morigéner ladite coupable mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Parce que c'était l'objet de ses pensées qui venait de la percuter.

« Excusez-moi madame … Malfoy, fit Hermione en se rendant brusquement compte de l'identité de la personne qu'elle venait de heurter.

\- Ce n'est rien Miss Granger » dit Narcissa d'une voix douce en l'observant de près.

Gênée d'être fixée de cette façon, Hermione commença à souhaiter une bonne journée à Narcissa et s'apprêta à la contourner pour poursuivre sa route quand son aînée reprit la parole.

« Ma demande va sans doute vous paraitre incongrue mais … Est-ce que cela vous intéresserait d'aller boire une tasse de thé ? » demanda Narcissa.

La question prit Hermione par surprise. Elle le fut tellement qu'elle ne contrôla pas sa réponse positive. La jeune femme n'en revenait pas elle-même. Narcissa la convia à la suivre ce qu'elle fit, mécaniquement.

L'aristocrate la guida dans un coin du quartier commerçant qui n'était pas connu de tous. C'était plus propre, plus cossu. Hermione ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place mais elle ne dit rien. Elles arrivèrent à destination : une maison bien mise appelée _Au chaudron d'or_. Narcissa ouvrit la porte et invita Hermione à entrer la première. De bonnes odeurs lui chatouillèrent le nez. Elles étaient douces, sucrées. Un fin sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

Narcissa alla voir une serveuse pour avoir une table isolée. Elles serpentèrent entre les tables pour arriver jusqu'à la leur. Elles retirèrent leurs manteaux respectifs et s'installèrent sur les chaises rembourrées. Des cartes en parchemin renforcé furent déposées devant elles. Hermione commença à la regarder et fronça les sourcils en voyant que les prix n'étaient pas indiqués. En voyant sa réaction, la voix de Narcissa s'éleva.

« Ne vous occupez de rien, je me charge de vous offrir ce qui vous fera envie, lança Narcissa, la tête haute.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione de façon abrupte.

\- Parce que j'ai envie de savoir ce que vous devenez ? tenta Narcissa.

\- Ma vie est étalée dans tous les journaux du monde sorcier, rétorqua la jeune sorcière, je réitère ma question, pourquoi ? répéta-t-elle.

\- Vous tenez vraiment à le savoir ? demanda l'aristocrate en plongeant ses yeux gris dans ceux marrons d'Hermione.

\- Vous avez piqué ma curiosité en me proposant cette invitation, cela doit sans doute être pour ça que j'ai accepté de vous suivre, répliqua la jeune sorcière en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- En fait … Depuis la fin de la guerre, je pense souvent à vous parce que vos cris hantent mon esprit. J'ai essayé beaucoup de choses pour les oublier mais je n'y arrive pas, avoua Narcissa en détournant légèrement le regard.

\- Vous … Vous étiez là … Ce jour-là ? balbutia Hermione, abasourdie en serrant les poings sur la table.

\- Même si je n'avais pas été là, vos cris … Vos cris auraient réveillé les ancêtres de la famille Malfoy qui en auraient parlé pendant longtemps, révéla Narcissa.

\- Je suis navrée d'avoir perturbé votre quotidien parfait, rétorqua vertement Hermione pour ne pas montrer tout ce que cela avait réveillé comme souvenirs.

\- Ne vous excusez pas Miss. En réalité … Cela serait plutôt à moi de m'excusez pour tout _ça_ » répondit Narcissa en faisant un geste de la main pour l'englober avec le salon.

Le corps tendu à l'extrême, Hermione regardait partout sauf en direction de son hôte. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle elle sursauta en sentant qu'une main effleura un de ses poings serrés. Elle la regarda du coin de l'œil et constata que le manège continuait. Hermione déglutit et commença doucement à se détendre. Timidement, elle jeta un œil vers Narcissa qui avait un mince sourire. Elle se voulait rassurante.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser, je ne voulais pas remuer ces souvenirs, fit-elle en réitérant ses excuses une fois qu'elle fut sûre d'avoir l'attention de son invitée.

\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien … Les plaies sont en partie pansées mais j'ai parfois des réminiscences de cette période ô combien particulière, avoua à mi-voix Hermione en baissant la tête.

\- Comme beaucoup de sorciers qui ont vécu cette Seconde Guerre j'imagine, commenta Narcissa en accentuant sa caresse sur la main d'Hermione pour achever de la détendre complètement.

\- Mais nous avons continué à vivre, affirma Hermione d'une voix forte.

\- Je crois savoir que _vous _êtes une battante » déclara l'aristocrate en serrant la main d'Hermione dans la sienne.

Narcissa retira sa main pour adopter une tenue plus décente quand une serveuse vint prendre note de leurs commandes. Celles-ci arrivèrent rapidement. Les tasses fumantes et les parts de cheesecake devant elles, elles savourèrent leurs consommations avec une certaine délectation. Le breuvage chaud eut le mérite de détendre Hermione. Elle sourit en sentant le thé réchauffer son corps refroidi par la conversation.

« Le thé est à votre convenance ? demanda par courtoisie Narcissa.

\- Parfaitement ! J'ignorais qu'il existait des breuvages aussi bons, avoua Hermione.

\- J'ai bien essayé d'avoir leur recette mais c'est un secret bien gardé par les propriétaires » soupira l'aristocrate avec élégance.

Surprise, Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne pensait pas que son hôte pouvait être capable d'un tel trait d'humour. En réalité, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle serait capable d'autant d'humanité tout court ! Elle entama sa part de gâteau, songeuse. Il était vrai qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à un quelconque pardon de ses adversaires et encore moins venant de Narcissa Malfoy !

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous excusez pour quelque chose que _vous _n'avez pas commis ? demanda brusquement Hermione en posant sa cuillère sur l'assiette.

\- Hé bien, je reste la personne qui connaissait le mieux celle qui vous a fait tant de mal, il m'a semblé juste que vous ayez le droit à des excuses, avança prudemment Narcissa.

\- Mais je vivais très bien sans ces excuses, pointa la plus jeune.

\- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant mais je n'arrive plus à … à vivre avec l'idée que ma propre sœur a fait tant de mal autour d'elle, murmura l'aristocrate, les yeux dans le vide.

\- Vous ne pouviez rien faire, affirma Hermione.

\- Qu'en savez-vous ? souffla Narcissa.

\- Parce que vous tenez la famille en haute estime qu'importe que cela soit votre sœur, particulièrement déterminée à me faire du mal, qui ait commis de tels actes » expliqua la cadette avec un sourire tordu.

Immobile, Narcissa la fixa, subjuguée par ses propos. Elle ne pensait pas qu'Hermione comprendrait aussi facilement le dilemme dans lequel elle était. Elle déglutit puis hocha la tête avant de la baisser. Machinalement, elle saisit sa petite cuillère et touilla dans sa tasse de thé tout en gardant son autre poing serré.

« Madame Malfoy ? » appela doucement Hermione.

La jeune femme n'eut pas de réponse. Hésitante, elle tendit la main et effleura la main fine face à elle tout comme son interlocutrice l'avait fait pour elle quelques instants plus tôt. Narcissa releva brusquement la tête mais resta silencieuse, hagarde.

« Vous … Vous allez bien ? demanda la jeune femme consciente de l'incongruité de sa question.

\- Je me sens … Vidée » chuchota l'aînée en détournant le regard, gênée.

Hermione ne sut pas que répondre à cela alors, compréhensive, elle ne dit rien. Elle continua de manger et de boire. Quand elle eut achevé ce qu'elle avait entre les mains, une serveuse vint prendre s'enquérir de leurs besoins. Hermione refusa toute commande tandis que Narcissa reprit une tasse de thé spéciale. La vaisselle récupérée, la serveuse revint encore une fois déposer la commande de l'aristocrate. Cette dernière s'en saisit et trempa rapidement ses lèvres dans le breuvage. Sitôt la première gorgée prise, Hermione vit le corps de Narcissa se détendre.

« Potion calmante ? chuchota Hermione.

\- En effet, cela me fait le plus grand bien en ce moment même si je pense que cela devrait aller mieux par la suite, murmura Narcissa.

\- J'espère aussi que vous arriverez à trouver une certaine sérénité désormais, approuva la jeune femme en souriant.

\- C'est tout ce que je demande désormais même si la route risque d'être encore longue pour certaines choses, répondit l'aristocrate, songeuse.

\- Comme toujours, vous vous en sortirez et de cela j'en suis sûre » affirma Hermione avec un sourire confiant à l'égard de son interlocutrice.

Narcissa sembla ragaillardie par les propos d'Hermione même si elle ne le montra pas ouvertement. Sa posture s'était juste affirmée à nouveau et elle semblait sûre d'elle. C'était comme si elle venait de retrouver la confiance et la sérénité qui manquaient à sa personnalité. Un sourire en coin, Hermione sut qu'elle avait dit ce qu'il fallait. Mécaniquement, elle regarda sa montre puis son hôtesse.

« Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de vous quitter, j'ai encore beaucoup à faire, lâcha Hermione en se levant.

\- Il est vrai que notre rencontre n'était pas vraiment préméditée, s'excusa Narcissa.

\- Certes mais je pense que cela nous a fait du bien à toutes les deux » répondit la brune en lui souriant, sincère.

De sa place, Narcissa la regarda et vit que quelque chose en elle avait changé comme si un poids s'était retiré de ses épaules, comme si elle avait eu les réponses qu'elle cherchait depuis tout ce temps. Elles finirent par se saluer permettant à Narcissa d'achever sa tasse de thé et à Hermione de tourner le dos à cette étrange journée afin de retourner vaquer à ses occupations, comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

A bientôt ! :)


End file.
